Mending Hearts
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Summary: Dean and Cas go to Camelot to find to things (or people) that they for the trials, that's where Mordred and Merlin come in...
1. At Grath's place

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything related with Merlin or Supernatural; I am just a fan of both shows. If I owned either or both shows, I would make these three pairings cannon lol. Any jokes inside of this story are not mine, I found them on the Internet, so plz don't sew me...

**_Pairing_****:** Dean and Cas

Mordred and Merlin

Sam and Balthazar

**_Things that you should be aware of: _** Everything in the Merlin series will be the same up until the end; that's where Cas and Dean come in. Arthur still dies or/and is dead in the story (if I kept him alive in this story, he would fuck it up. So yeah since Arthur is dead, Merlin still hates Mordred only at the beginning; cause I mean c'mon who could be mad at Mordred if he's got that pretty face?) Oh and Cas; with his godlike powers provided by the Leviathans, brought back his brother Balthazar. And Balthazar forgave Cas at the end of the day, because he had also betrayed him. So they are cool now. This is my first chapter story so idk i'll try not to screw it up ;)

**_Summary:_** Dean and Cas go to Camelot to find to things (or people) that they for the trials, that's where Mordred and Merlin come in…

_Key:_ [ ] thoughts

( ) explains the situation

{ } Telepathy communication

**Mending Hearts **

"Hey,Cas what are you doing here?"

"Dean I need you."

"Whoa Cas the last person who told me that and with that look… let's just say I got laid, uh man it was wild!"

"What no I, I don't know what you are talking about. We have to travel back in time Dean."

"Oh okay, Sammy get your stuff ready."

"Hey Cas, where are you sending us?" asked Sam while putting an old book into his satchel

"Sorry Sam but we need you to stay here, you need to protect Kevin and get the last ingredients for the demon/hell sealing spell."

"Fine I'll stay but where and when are you going Cas?"

"England; I believe you humans refer to it as Camelot, in 1170."

"Wow so wait why should I stay? Dean, he doesn't know anything about that time or place, why can't he stay?"

"Sam…" (Castiel, didn't want to hurt Sam's feelings or offend him but he wanted, no_ needed_ time _alone _with Dean to amend. Also with Sam but Dean comes first damn it! After all they do share a more profound bond, well fuck! They _did _and he wants it back wait; certainly not, he wants to construct a stronger one with him, he wants… He's not certain yet but he will be if Sam just "leaves them the fuck alone for a while, to get his, _their_ shit together" as Balthazar once told him he needed with Sam, and that he should 'entertain' Dean for a while, he had no idea why Balthazar had said it like that but at the time he hadn't thought much on it. Just followed orders, helped a…friend… Yeah they were friends.)

"What Cas?"

"Shut up, Balthazar will keep you company and you are distracting me with what Dean here calls your bitch face."

(Dean and Kevin were laughing their asses off when they heard that, but then Sam showed them his angry bitch face accompanied with a glare that would scare **Freddy Krueger** himself and that shut them up.)

(Dean was wearing the outfit from Moondoor, in the 'LARP and the Real Girl' episode. But; with a real sword, a crossbow/arrows and chain mail)

"Sam whatever happens don't leave Garth's boat it could get extremely dangerous. Ward the place with both angel and demon Enochian sigils, we will return again in three days."

(Swoosh, Cas was about to apologize to Sam when Balthazar came in) "Ah Balthazar, I was just telling Sam that you will be taking care of him and Kevin."

"Sure cupcake" (Balthazar then winked at Castiel suggestively and stood a little too close for comfort. That pissed the shit out of Dean, he could 'feel' it Sam could as well but chose to ignore it, as he was slightly miffed at the moment.)

"Hey, ass hat!" (Balthazar backed off of Castiel slightly and said.)

"Oh hey Dean, you got more issues than National Geographic"

(Dean joined in by saying) "Is that so, you're the reason God created the middle finger"

"Ouch, that hurt… but you're one load your mum should have swallowed"

"Balthazar stop, that was rude" (Cas was trying to appease the situation)

"Really, well God made mountains, God made trees, God made you but we all make mistakes…"

"Dean you aren't helping" (Cas was getting annoyed)

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable... like a coma, Dean?"

"Wanna get laid? Just crawl up a chicken's ass and wait"

"Ha ha, okay that was funny but please stop my mom's in the other room" (everyone in the room forgot Kevin was there, until just then)

"When you die, I'd like to go to your funeral, but I'll probably have to go to work that day. I believe in business before pleasure" (Balthazar totally ignored Kevin it was just too much fun to mess with the Winchester boy, plus he told Kevin telepathically that it would be the last of his jokes.)

"Balthazar, Stop It" (Sam was now tired of this)

"Sorry love but your brother is just oh so fun to mess with"

"Alright, Dean take care of your angel, we'll see you in a few days!" (Sam and Cas shared a look of understanding before they left, as if Sam finally understood his motive for wanting alone time)

(Poof, they traveled back in time…Yeah now on with the story, not really that will happen in the next chapter lol)

Review if you want...


	2. Camelot 1170ish

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything related with Merlin or Supernatural; I am just a fan of both shows. If I owned either or both shows, I would make these three pairings cannon lol. Any jokes in this story don't belong to me I found them on the internet...so yeah don't sew me plz.

**_Pairing_****:** Dean and Cas

Mordred and Merlin

Sam and Balthazar

**_ Things that you should be made aware of: _**Everything in the Merlin series will be the same up until the end; that's where Cas and Dean come in. Arthur still dies or/and is dead in the story (if I kept him alive in this story, he would fuck it up. So yeah since Arthur is dead, Merlin still hates Mordred only at the beginning; cause I mean c'mon who could be mad at Mordred if he's got that pretty face?) Oh and Cas; with his godlike powers provided by the Leviathans, brought back his brother Balthazar. And Balthazar forgave Cas at the end of the day, because he had also betrayed him. So they are cool now.

**_Summary:_** Dean and Cas go to Camelot to find two things (or people) that they need for the trials, that's where Mordred and Merlin come in…

_**Key:**_ [ ] thoughts

( ) explains the situation

{ } Telepathy communication

Camelot 1170ish 

"Whoa Cas what gives man, we're in middle of a freaking carnival of corpses!"

"Relax Dean we only need one, aw here we go. Dean this is Mordred."

"Oh nice, Wait where are we exactly Cas?"

"England, what is left of the battle of Camlann."

"What gives Cas, this is just a boy. I thought we came here in search of a powerful wizard or some shit like that, not a beautiful dead boy."

"Dean, this boy just isn't a powerful Druid/sorcerer; he is also the man who killed the, what did you humans call him… aw yes the once and future king and..."

(Dean totally cut Cas off in the middle of his rant) "Look Cas I don't give two fucks about a dead king ok, if you wanted a nerd fest, you should have brought Sammy."

"Dean this 'beautiful dead boy' you see hear was Arthur's son; to be more accurate, his and his sisters."

**(Miranda's Note 1: **in the show everything's the same, But Morguase tricked Morgana and Arthur; into fucking each other, not remembering, producing a child, neither knowing. Then years later when Mordred goes to Camelot they both feel this weird attachment to the kid but they don't know he's theirs. But yeah the Merlin stories the same not counting that lol.**)**

"Aw gross an incest child ha ha ha, oh man whatever floats their boats I guess. Why do we need, sleeping beauty here" (Dean's pointing at Mordred's healing body; as a result of Castiel reviving and healing him)

"He is also your ancestor and, the very first man of letters."

**(**Aw wow I hate cliff hangers, having said that here is one, until later lol**)**

**Review if you want...**


	3. Conversarions

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything related with Merlin or Supernatural; I am just a fan of both shows. If I owned either or both shows, I would make these three pairings canon lol. Any jokes in this story don't belong to me I found them on the internet...so yeah don't sue me plz.

**_Pairing_****:** Dean and Cas

Mordred and Merlin

Sam and Balthazar

_**Things that you should be made aware of:**_ Everything in the Merlin series will be the same up until the end; that's where Cas and Dean come in. Arthur still dies or/and is dead in the story (if I kept him alive in this story, he would fuck it up. So yeah since Arthur is dead, Merlin still hates Mordred only at the beginning; cause I mean c'mon who could be mad at Mordred if he's got that pretty face?) Oh and Cas; with his godlike powers provided by the Leviathans, brought back his brother Balthazar. And Balthazar forgave Cas at the end of the day, because he had also betrayed him. So they are cool now. This chapter is short, sorry for updating late...I don't make money off of my stories or anything related to or with these shows, just saying.

**_Summary:_** Dean and Cas go to Camelot to find two things (or people) that they need for the trials, that's where Mordred and Merlin come in…

**_Key:_** [ ] thoughts

( ) explains the situation

{ } Telepathy communication

Still in their conversation

"FUCK ME CAS, oh fuck you're serious?"

"Yes Dean I'm serious, I will ignore your first comment, had Gabriel heard it, he would have smite you then laughed at me, I don't like being laughed at Dean; I would have brought you back to life, just to kill you again. Is that clear Dean?"

"C, crystal Cas, sorry it won't happen again." (Cas had taken a step forward and that scared the shit out of Dean as well as turn him on slightly, but he had to forcibly remind himself that this was Not the time or place for that sort of thing. By thinking of sick puppies and a crying Cupid.)

"Oh that didn't result the same, (maybe I said the joke wrong? Humans are weird, but I love TV…thought Cas while trying to correct his mistake) no I… it was a… what you hominids call a joke... I saw it on TV, I thought you and Sam would find it funny, I mean the couple laughed then kissed each other…"

" I wow a… no Cas I get it ha, it was funny remind me to kiss you later, sleeping beauty here is waking up." (I'm so glad Sam's not here, fuck that would be awkward! Thought Dean while looking very interested at the ground around him.)

Mordred's Pov 

"Wha ahhh! _{Emrys!}_ My stomach is killing me!" (Where am I? What is that smell, why am I bleeding and in pain? What is this…No that can't be right, I must be dreaming. But really Mordred you're dreaming about a battle field; not Kara, a serving girl, or… Merlin?(Recently he had started having Very sexual dreams involving a certain recently deceased king's favorite manservant. Mordred was in the middle of having a mental panic attack, when his memories started flooding back.) "Who are you? I guess I should ask what, are you an angel or a shinigami?"

**(Miranda's note 2:** Shinigami means Death God in Japanese, just pretend Mordred knows a few other languages, and this is Fanfiction after all lol…)

"Sorry kid, but I'm not he is" (Dean points at Castiel)

"Hello Mordred, my name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord, at least I was. Now I'm a Seraphimor. You see Mordred I'll catch you up on what happened so that you may have a chance of understanding me better."

" I saved him; I'm the one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. Rebelled for Dean,(Cas points at Dean) then teamed up with the king of hell, double-crossed him, them, sucked in the souls of purgatory, proclaimed myself God."

"Cas just" (Dean was trying to stop Cas from saying too much, to no avail)

" I killed a lot of humans on earth and angels in Heaven; got sick, you see my vessel couldn't handle all the power."

"Cas please" (Castiel was still rambling to Mordred)

"I sent the souls back to Purgatory, the leviathans took over for a little bit, it was okay though because they left my vessel… where was I?"

"Cas!"

"Oh yes, thanks Dean; I lost my memory, got it back, I took on Sam's trauma, I went crazy for some time, then Dean came back and we fought Dick, the main leviathan…"

"What you? You killed a leviathans I thought they were just creatures of legends, to you know get druid boys away from the dangerous rivers."

" No Mordred they are very real or they were at least. You know, Leviathan can kill angels. There's a reason why my father locked them in Purgatory. They're the piranha that would eat the whole aquarium. Well back to what I was saying; Dean and I killed the leviathan and we got sucked into purgatory for a year. "

"Is that like hell or something?" (Asked Mordred being totally clueless)

"No its worse" (replied both Dean and Cas in unison)

"Oh wow that is scary Castiel, how did you guys survive it and it and why are you here?"

**(**Aw wow not again hahaha (weird evil laugh) I hate cliff hangers, having said that here is one, until later lol**)**

**Review if you want...**


	4. Merlin

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything related with Merlin or Supernatural; I am just a fan of both shows. If I owned either or both shows, I would make these three pairings canon lol. Any jokes in this story don't belong to me I found them on the internet...so yeah don't sue me plz.

**_Pairing_****:** Dean and Cas

Mordred and Merlin

Sam and Balthazar

_**Things that you should be made aware of:**_ Everything in the Merlin series will be the same up until the end; that's where Cas and Dean come in. Arthur still dies or/and is dead in the story (if I kept him alive in this story, he would fuck it up. So yeah since Arthur is dead, Merlin still hates Mordred only at the beginning; cause I mean c'mon who could be mad at Mordred if he's got that pretty face?) Oh and Cas; with his godlike powers provided by the Leviathans, brought back his brother Balthazar. And Balthazar forgave Cas at the end of the day, because he had also betrayed him. So they are cool now.

**_Summary:_** Dean and Cas go to Camelot to find two things (or people) that they need for the trials, that's where Mordred and Merlin come in…

**_Key:_** [ ] thoughts

( ) explains the situation

{ } Telepathy communication

Merlin's pov 

_{Emrys!}_ Merlin froze in tracks as he heard that voice, that voice in his mind he was glad he would never hear again. [What was that, it must be my imagination Mordred can Not be alive, I made sure of it I _changed_ his fate!]

["The love that binds us is more important than the power we wield."]

"Why am I thinking about Him! AH I have to turn back and make sure that he's dead!" (Merlin ran back to the battlefield as fast as he could while using magic to slow down time but make him go faster, so that he wouldn't be noticed just in case people from Camelot where looking for survivors. What he saw and heard made him and stare.)

"Frist tell us, what do you know about this Old Religion crap Mordred? Is it some type of cult?"

"What, certainly not the Old Religion is the magic of the Earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together."

"Look kid, I don't mean to burst your bubble but magic its evil, you just don't mess with it. If you do then, bad things happen… you get hunted and your death is justified"

"Dean, Mordred stop talking, we have company" (Dean after hear Cas's warning instantly went on hunter mode and pulled out a knife, Mordred used his magic to listen to any nearing movement to track their threats location.)

"Magic could have be used for good not all of it is evil." [Shit, I don't know why I've made myself visible to them, screw it I'm Emrys and I can take all three of them on, thought a very unhappy and infuriated Merlin.]

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and why _should_ you still be alive in 10 seconds?"

"Dean, this is Emrys, you… Well Sam must have read about him sometime throughout his life… his name is Merlin, he was a" (Dean cut off his speech)

"Cas, I am _not _an idiot okay. I mean, has that not been made clear to you yet? I, really are you serious? After all this time…all we've been through…"

"Dean I have no idea what you are trying to tell me, I was not trying to offend you … I was just explaining who he is"

"Ya know what Cas, I have no idea why this is bothering me but Sam isn't the only smart Winchester; we are both hunters AND men of letters…"

"Dean is this really the time to talk about this?"

"Fine but this (Dean is glaring while he points in between himself and Cas) this is not over, Kapeesh?"

"I kapeesh Dean."

(Merlin intense staring at Mordred had gone unnoticed by Dean and Cas but knowing them, it's obvious that they were just ignoring the two magical beings in order to bicker with each other. Now that they but the argument aside, their full attention went back the not so mysterious warlock)

"So Mer-_lin _[Ah! Why does this stranger have to say my name like Arthur?] it has recently come to me attention that you some powerful dumb fuck." (Dean was toying lazily with his sword in one hand and knife it the other)

"I am Emrys, most powerful magic being on earth, who are you and what are you doing with Mordred?"

" Dean Winchester, you see this handsome zombie (Dean points at Mordred) will save the future. If you take one more step towards him my angel here (all three men look at Cas) will smite you and you skinny ass will be in hell for all eternity. You see I've been there and it isn't pretty."

"Why?" 

**Until later**

**Review if you want…**


End file.
